


affection (n.)

by charleybradburies



Series: PeggySous Week 2015 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bedroom Sex, Beds, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Era, Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, No Smut, One Shot, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Prequel, Presents, Relationship(s), Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sequel, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: fond attachment, devotion, or love.</p><p>+</p><p>PeggySous Week Day One: Affection</p>
            </blockquote>





	affection (n.)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [serendipity (n.)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610509) by [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies). 



> Part of my earlier series, [salvation (n.)]()
> 
> In terms of timeline, this is situated in between _serendipity (n.)_ and _content (adj.)_  
>  I put _serendipity (n.)_ as the related work because that's the one prior to this.  
>  Additionally, a couple of lines reference _serendipity (n.),_ in which they met when Daniel was close to committing suicide on New York's George Washington Bridge.  
>  There are no mentions of suicide or suicidal thoughts in this fic.

While it’s been more than a year since 'the Bridge', more than eleven months since recruiting Daniel to the SSR, and nearly ten months since properly moving in together, it still takes Peggy a long time to get to sleep. She’s very satisfied with the circumstance, however, considering that now it’s only because Daniel is practically incapable of not touching her when they’re laying in bed at night. Until he falls asleep, there’s a trail of kisses along her skin, a soothing hand on her arm, a sometimes-aching smile on her lips...

He’s warm and tender and understanding - a world away from the desperate soul he'd been a year before - and even though Peggy suspects that he’s caught on to her and how she keeps herself still enough to make one think she’d been trained for the trenches of the Great War, the War to End All Wars, rather than for the vanguard of the war that had followed it, he never tries to rouse her, nor remarks on her restless tendencies in a manner less sensitive than plush is soft, pretending for her sake to be none the wiser. 

Consequently, she’s surprised enough to startle when, on the eve of her twenty-seventh birthday, he strays from attending to the scars upon her shoulder with featherlight kisses to press a more powerful one at the junction of her neck and chin, and then whispers in her ear. Her quickened breath keeps her from hearing the first couple of words, but his comment ends in "for you," and when Daniel rolls away from her and turns his back to her, she starts to turn as well. He stops her with a gentle hand, and she only becomes more confused when the light flickers on.

Peggy’s brow is furrowed when he turns back around, and he chuckles happily before pulling her into a light kiss; she realizes that he’d been holding something when he abandons it to grip by the hip and it drops to her side.

“Oh, I _told_ you you didn’t have to get me anything!”

“Don’t _have_ to and _won’t_ are not synonymous, Peg.”

She pretends to scoff, flipping back to her other side so that she can see it, her back pressed up against his chest again.

_Oh dear God, a jewelry store box._

“Oh, for Heaven’s sake, Daniel, if this is-"

He shushes her, and she tilts her head up at him; “just open it,” he implores.

It’s unwrapped, so it’s not difficult to open, only a matter of sliding the top off…a watch. A very pretty watch, at that. 

“You mentioned that you’d…had to get rid of yours, when you were working that Stark case, and you’ve been getting annoyed quite often recently when you can’t determine the time…you said you didn’t want to just go and get another because that one had been special, but I kind of thought maybe your birthday and I could supply some of the special, so that you can stop wondering whether Thompson’s playing with you when you ask what time it is.”

Peggy grins, running her fingers over the beautiful metals, the sturdy leather band. It was very well-made, and she had the feeling she didn’t want to ask how much he’d paid for it.

“This..this is very thoughtful, Daniel,” she says softly.

“Yes, but I already knew that. Do you like it?”

She laughs, and his breath against her shoulder tickles; she rolls herself over and pulls him so close that when she leans back into her pillow, his chest is propped upon hers as they kiss.

“Very much so,” she breathes, taking only those few seconds before kissing him again, and a moment later he reaches behind her and carefully moves the box to the bedside table behind her. 

Neither of them sleep much that night; but even before Angie rings the doorbell at six to deliver some scones and a massive cake, it’s the best birthday Peggy’s ever had.


End file.
